Once Just Isn't Enough
by BensonStabler
Summary: El/Liv hot tub...nothing but smut...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Dick Wolf does….which kinda sucks when you think about it because he would never have them do this….

I have NEVER written smut before so be kind but honest…thanks!

**Once just isn't enough**

Everyone was celebrating an awesome win for SVU over at Alex's new house. The guys decided they would use her new hot tub, well Fin and Elliot did, Munch decided he would pass on the hot tub. The girls then decided why should the guys be having all the fun, so Alex, Olivia, Melinda and Casey all decided to join them. They drank champagne while celebrating the conviction of a serial rapist they had been after for months. Everyone was on a high.

After about an hour, and being completely drunk, Fin and Melinda decided to take their party elsewhere, Munch had gone home and Casey and Alex decided they were tired and just wanted to sleep. Elliot and Olivia who hadn't been drinking decided to stay for a bit longer. They hadn't felt this relaxed in months and didn't want it to end quite yet.

They talked about the case a bit and how they broke it open and Alex's new house. The moment became a little bit awkward when they realized they were alone in a hot tub and both were half naked. Olivia wore a black bikini that fit her perfectly, as far as Elliot was concerned. He could see every curve of her hips and he always knew she had a great ass but he thought to himself DAMN! Her breasts fit perfectly in the top half of the bikini like it had been painted on her, and he started to feel a little guilty for checking his partner out the way he was. He wouldn't have felt as guilty had he been able to read Olivia's mind which had wandered over to his half naked body that was dripping with water from the hot tub covering every inch of his incredibly toned body and damn even he could make a pair of banana hammocks look fuckin hot. She let out a slight moan that she figured was very quiet but then she heard Elliot say "Liv, you okay"? Shit, she thought she was busted. "I'm fine, El" just clearing my throat. "I think I'm gonna get out and get going, we have a long day of paperwork tomorrow" she said.

Elliot moved closer and said "Liv, we just solved the worst case we've probably had in 5 years and we are having an awesome time in a fuckin hot tub with champagne, just hang out a little longer". Never one to be able to resist Elliot Stabler, she gave in and decided to hang around for a bit longer.

They continued to laugh and joke around with each other with their hands somewhat wandering to the other in a completely everyday way that they would usually joke with each other, but something changed. They found themselves with their lips so close she could feel his hot breath on her and he could smell her natural scent and it surprised him that his dick was twitching and become quite hard. They moved closer to each other and then it happened. The kiss. It was quick, sweet and then over. They looked at each other, never taking their eyes off the other one and kissed again. This one lasted a little longer. Olivia pulled back asking "El, what are we doing? Where did that come from"? He replied with a simple "I have no fuckin clue but it was hot and sexy as hell and I'm gonna kiss you again unless you ask me to stop". "I never want you to stop" Olivia replied smashing her lips onto his. This time it was rough, sexy and there was no stopping them. Their tongues fought for dominance. Olivia felt his shirtless chest everywhere and could not believe how incredibly hot and sexy he felt while he was all wet. She snaked her arm around his neck, holding her hand to his face not stopping. She wanted him so bad right now. She slowly moved her hand down his chest to his rock hard dick and couldn't help but smile when she realized she did that to him.

His hands were all over her. He couldn't get enough. He untied her bikini from around her neck and just let in fall, exposing her perfect breasts. He went right for them, sucking on one and then the other, hearing her moan only made it more perfect for him. He could not believe how beautiful she was. She threw her head back and took him by the nape of the neck and pulled him as close as she could to her breast. She wanted more and she wanted him to know it. He took his other hand and made it down her hips to her bikini bottoms which conveniently tied on each side. He undid one side and then the other and immediately moaned when he felt her naked mound. He slipped a finger inside her and started to twist it. She let out a sound he had never heard from a woman before and smiled knowing he did that to her. He whispered in her ear as he was fucking her now with three fingers and she was incoherent, "I want you so bad right now Liv, if you don't want this, I need you to stop me now, or I won't be able to stop. You are sexy as hell and all I wanna do right now is fuck you until you forget your name and I wanna hear you moan and yell my name as I make you cum like you never have before". With all that dirty talk Olivia thought she was gonna cum right there. All she could manage to get out was "Don't stop, El please don't stop, your fingers inside me feel so good right now, but what I really want is your hard as a rock dick in me. I WANT you to fuck me until I can't remember my name, so hard so good, please Elliot now".

He was floored, he never expected that kind of talk from Olivia, and not one to disappoint, he pulled his three fingers out of her, which made her moan in objection and replaced them with his dick. She thought she would die right then and there. He was huge, and at first it hurt like hell but at the same time felt so good she was dizzy. "Fuck Liv, you are so tight, you feel so good. I always knew being inside you would be hot and sexy as hell but I never thought it could be this intense" Olivia was pretty much incoherent at this point and just nodded and agreed with him.

Elliot could not believe it not only was he fucking the hell out of his partner but they were in a hot tub which made it all the more erotic and sexy for him. He was in heaven and on the verge of exploding into her like he never had before. Liv felt him on the verge, as she was, she knew he was about to pull out. She whispered into his ear "Don't worry, I'm on the pill, don't take it out, I want to feel you cum inside me, please Elliot don't I need you to stay in me". "God Olivia you are so fuckin sexy when you talk like that. I can't hold out anymore, neither could she. He felt her clenching around him, as he was pumping into her harder and faster. "God Elliot, YES YES YES…you feel amazing" she yelled. "Liv, fuck you are gonna be the death of me being inside you feels incredible" Neither of them thought at that very moment that anything could feel better than being that close to each other. The both came together and Elliot just collapsed on Olivia and kissed her so hard and passionately she began to ache for him again.

"Liv that was uh… ….uh the most intense hottest sex I have ever had in my life" he said trying hard to catch his breath.

All Olivia could manage was "Wow, El you are the hottest, sexiest lover I have ever had and there is no way in hell this is a one-time deal. I knew if I was ever with you, it couldn't be just one time. It was too amazing".

A/N: Was supposed to be a one shot but I could go on. Should I? Review here or on twitter Qgirl25 Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and wanting me to continue with this…figured it for a one-shot deal…but I shall go on for my public LOL! **

**Once again I own nothing Dick Wolf…still a damn shame…**

The next morning at work, Olivia comes in sporting that I was just fucked last night look. She brings Elliot a cup of coffee as usual but he is not in yet. She places it on her desk and gets to work.

It's going on 10 o'clock when Elliot finally shows up. "Morning" he said in an I feel so guilty for fucking my partner last night way. He thanks Olivia for the coffee and gets to work.

There's an awkward silence between them most of the morning and afternoon. Olivia doesn't quite understand it considering what happened between them last night. She finally breaks the silence by asking Elliot if he wants to talk about what happened between them last night.

"I'm real busy right now Liv, can this wait until later"? he asks.

"Not really El, I think we need to discuss what happened" she says in a very annoyed tone.

"What's there to talk about Liv, we had sex, and it was great"

What did he just say Olivia says to herself_. Did he just say we had sex it was great and that's it?_ Surely, _she is dreaming. This is not the Elliot that made love to her last night. The Elliot that made her feel like she was the only woman in the world. The Elliot that took her places she'd never known existed._ Surely, she is dreaming.

"Excuse me"? she spits out.

"What Liv…..what do you want me to say? That it was amazing, that you were hotter than I ever thought possible, well yeah all that is true, but that was last night and this is today and in case you forgot I'm still married. Were you expecting me to come in here and announce I was leaving my wife and family because we got it on in a hot tub last night"?

Now Olivia really believes she must be dreaming. I mean how can he be saying these things to her. _This was just a casual fuck for him. _ _Seriously? She expects that of almost every guy she dates, but not Elliot. This is Elliot. What the hell is happening is all she is thinking. She knows that he and Kathy have been having problems lately, which is why she figured this happened in the first place. Did he use her? Was she someone to get it on with because he was horny? Was she in an alternate universe or something. This is Elliot Stabler. He is not that kind of guy. He doesn't use women and blow them off._ She has no clue what is going on.

"Wow, El that was pretty direct and insulting. I'm glad I could be there for a good fuck because you were feeling horny last night. Call me again, when you get the urge, you bastard" she said sarcastically.

Elliot knew that everything he had just said to her was cruel and completely uncalled for.

"Liv, I uh….Olivia, I didn't mean"

"Save it El. You made it very clear what last night meant to you. I'm really sorry that I read more into it than was there. Let's just forget it happened and move on" she said holding back the tears.

"Yeah, okay, that sounds good. So everything is okay between us"? he asked.

"Yeah fine whatever" she retorts.

After about 3 hours of silence, Olivia pretty much can't take much more considering she's been holding back tears that whole time. She finally gets up, shuts off her computer and tells Elliot she's leaving for the night. She says her goodbyes and makes a beeline for the elevator.

**THREE WEEKS LATER:**

Elliot walks in to the squad room with two cups of coffee, one for himself and one for Olivia. He greets John and Fin with a good morning and asks where Liv is.

"I heard she had a hot date last night" Munch replies

"Really, oh that's…that's great…good for her" Elliot says in a not so convincing manner.

"Who's the guy"? he asks John

"No clue….she's been keeping him quite the secret for the last couple weeks" he replies.

Cragen comes out of his office and asks who's catching.

Elliot replies "Liv and I are, but she's not in yet"

"Well, take Fin with you there's a vic at Mercy Hospital you need to interview" says Cragen.

As Elliot and Fin are driving to Mercy Hospital, Fin notices how preoccupied Elliot is. He asks him if everything is okay. When he gets no reply, he asks again. Finally, Elliot says to him "Can I talk to you about something'? Fin thinks to himself, oh shit what have I gotten myself into.

"Sure, El anything what's up", he says as cheerful as possible.

"Fin, this needs to stay between us. I mean you can't even say anything to Munch. I really need your word on this"

"Not a problem, man" Fin replies.

"Okay, so remember the night we were all at Alex's place after we won that big case. We were hanging out in the hot tub"?

Fin says "Hell yeah I remember, Melinda and I had a great night"

"Okay, that's great Fin and I'd love you to tell me all about it, but maybe later" replies Elliot.

"Okay, go on" Fin says.

"Okay, so you all left and Liv and I were alone. Long story short, things got a little heated and we…..well you know…"

"No, Elliot I don't know" Fin said laughingly.

"You really gonna make me say it" Elliot replied

"Yup, I am" Fin said

"Fine, we ended up having sex in Alex's hot tub that night" Elliot blurted out.

"See now, was that so hard" Fin said in his most teasing voice.

"Could you please be fuckin serious for five minutes here, man" Elliot begged.

"Sorry, El..really sorry….I don't see what the problem is…oh besides the fact that she's your partner and the last time I checked you were married" he said in his most sarcastic voice, channeling his partner.

"I know she's my partner Fin. I know I'm married. Well barely married. Kathy started divorce proceedings a few months ago, but I made Olivia think everything was fine between Kathy and I"

"Why did you do that, El" Fin asked curiously.

"I don't know, man. She was just ….I don't know….it felt like she was being clingy or something, which is totally not Olivia but it just came out"

"So Elliot, what are you saying to me"? Fin asked.

"What I am saying to you is that since that night, I can't get her out of my head. I think about her constantly. I think about that night and how amazing it was. I think about her when I go to sleep at night and wake up in the morning. I just want to be with her. I thought it was just a sex thing. I mean I knew I cared deeply for her, but I honestly just thought it was just two needy people that night. Now I don't know what it is, except that I'm jealous as hell of this guy she's been dating and I don't want her with anyone but me. I'm saying I wasn't suppose to fall for my partner"

"So tell her man" Fin offered.

"It's not that easy Fin. I said some pretty rotten things to her the next day. I don't know why. I think I was scared because I wasn't suppose to have real feelings for Liv, it was just suppose to be sex and that's it"

"Well, obviously it wasn't just sex for either or you so you can whine to me about it or you can do something about it Stabler" Fin said in a somewhat pissed off manner.

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

Elliot and Fin finished writing up their reports on the victim they interviewed at Mercy which turned out to be a bogus claim, pissing both of them off that they had to do paperwork on it. Liv had already left for the day by the time they got back, so Elliot didn't even see her. Elliot turned off his computer, said his goodnights and headed to the elevator. The whole ride down the elevator, the walk to the car and the drive to Queens, he kept hearing Fin's words in his head _Well obviously it wasn't just sex for either of you so you can whine to me about it or you can do something about it Stabler. _

Fin was right Elliot concluded. What did he have to lose. Olivia made it clear that she wanted more than a one night stand. She told him that night that one time with him just wouldn't be enough.

He turned the car around and headed back to Manhattan to tell Olivia how he feels, hoping that their conversation from three weeks ago did not ruin any chance he had at a real relationship with her.

He arrived at her apartment in record time, nervous as hell. He made his way to her door and stood there for what seemed like hours before he had the nerve to knock.

Olivia opened the door. She was beautiful. All she was wearing was a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants but damn what that woman could do with casual clothing.

"El…I…uh…..did we catch a case or something? I wasn't expecting to see you tonight" she said in a somewhat quiet voice.

"No Liv we didn't catch a case I just need to talk to you. It's important" Elliot replied.

"Can it wait until the morning? I'm really tired and just want to go to sleep"

"Liv, it's really important can you just give me 15 minutes. If you still want me to go after that, I will" Elliot begged.

Before Olivia could answer there was the sound of a door slamming. Out of nowhere, appeared a man who walked over to Liv and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear "You coming back to bed, babe"?

Elliot's heart sank when he realized what he had walked in on.

"El….this is uh…David Jacobs"

"David, this is my partner, Elliot Stabler" she said meekly.

David held out his hand to shake Elliot's and told him it was great to finally meet him, that Olivia had told him a lot about him.

Elliot replied sarcastically with "Oh, funny she hasn't mentioned you at all to me"

"Listen, Liv sorry I barged in on you, I didn't know you would have company, this can wait"

"El, are you sure, you made it sound really important"

Elliot replied with "It's not as important as it was 5 minutes ago, don't worry about it. We will talk in the morning".

As he turned to walk out the door she could hear him mumble to himself, I guess once was enough for her.

**A/N: REVIEWS please! I wasn't sure where to go with this….was suppose to start out as just a one-shot but you guys are awesome and wanted more so…..well is El gonna confess his feelings to Liv? Is she gonna give him another chance after the things he said to her? Stay tuned!**

**Review here or on twitter…Qgirl25 Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow you guys amaze me….thanks for the reviews…..this was suppose to just start out as a first-time one shot at some EO smut but you guys have inspired me to make it more….I love you all….thanks so much!**

**DISCLAIMER: Blah blah blah sadly Dick Wolf owns them**

Elliot walked into the squad room still feeling the sting of seeing Liv last night with her new boyfriend and obviously her new lover. Every time he thought about the way David touched her and called her babe, he cringed with what he realized was complete and utter jealousy. Dammit, he thought to himself, why wasn't he just honest with her that next day. Why did he say such awful things to her? Could he ever make it right? Was it even worth it now to tell her he had feelings for her, or would she just laugh in his face? Fin's words kept burning in his mind. He had to tell her. Either way, he needed to clear the air between them; she needed to know it wasn't just a roll in the hay for him.

A few minutes later, Olivia came in with two cups of coffee as usual, one for herself and one for Elliot. She set his down on his desk and said good morning to him. He smiled, said good morning and thanked her for the coffee.

Not wasting any time, Olivia said "So El, what did you want to talk about last night"?

"Not now Liv, not here"

"Elliot, it seemed pretty important to you last night. You showed up at my apartment at 11 o'clock at night and begged me to listen to you. Well, I'm here now and I want to hear what you have to say. You know you can tell me anything" she said quietly so that no one else would hear.

"Liv, we'll talk about it just not here not now. Leave it alone please" and he stormed off to the locker room. Olivia, not missing a beat, immediately followed him in there and slammed the door.

"Elliot, what the fuck is going on? You show up at my apartment at 11 at night begging me to hear you out about something you said was so important and now you act as if it's no big deal. You have been acting like a total prick the last three weeks and I want to know why. I deserve at least that from you" she yelled.

"You're right Liv, you deserve that and a whole lot more from me" he said apologetically.

"Okay, well I'm listening El what was so important"?

"First I need to say that I am truly sorry for everything I said to you the morning after we…uh you know…when we…"

"Fucked in Alex's hot tub"? She quipped.

"No, Liv when we made love in Alex's hot tub" he corrected her.

Confused by his use of the words made love Olivia immediately shot back "What? Are you kidding me right now Elliot? That morning in the squad room and I quote "It was just sex Liv, yeah it was great but it was just sex" and now all of a sudden it's more? We made love? Really? What the hell is going on Elliot"?

Elliot started to make a beeline for the door saying "this was a really bad idea; we can do this another time"

"Like hell we will do this another time. I need to know what the hell you mean by this whole making love thing. You made it pretty damn clear it was nothing but a good fuck for you Elliot and that I should move on. So you fuckin tell me right now what the hell is going on, stop stalling and spit it out Elliot so I can move on with my day" she yelled back.

"Okay, you are right Liv. I do owe you an explanation for my behavior in the squad room the morning after. The truth is Liv, I can't get you outta my head." He said in a very quiet voice.

"What did you say" Olivia asked.

"I said I can't get you outta my fuckin head. Ever since that night in the hot tub you are all I think about. Your body, my fingers inside you, my dick inside you, cuming inside you, all of it Liv. Everything about it was mind blowing and I don't just mean the sex. I mean all of it. The way it felt to be that close to you to be inside you, hearing you moan my name. You blew my mind and you weren't suppose to" he said in a somewhat pissed off manner.

"What are you saying Elliot?" Olivia asked, still not understanding where he was going with this.

"Jesus Christ Liv, what part of I can't stop thinking about being inside you again and again, every night, everyday all the time, do you not get?" he yelled back.

"Oh, so the good fuck we had was mind blowing for you and you want to know if I will be your partner and your fuck buddy when you are having problems with Kathy. Is that what you are saying"? She said in her most sarcastic voice.

"Fuck, Liv dammit no that's not what I'm saying and you know it. I'm saying I can't get you out of my head and it's not just about the sex. I have real feelings for you that are confusing the hell outta me right now. It was suppose to just be sex but it wasn't. I didn't fuck you Olivia. I realized it could never just be sex with you. Not with you.

"Are you saying you are in love with me Elliot"? She questioned.

"I don't know what I am Liv, except jealous as hell of David and the thought of you and him together. The thought of him touching you makes me crazy with jealousy. I want you with me and only me."

"El, I don't know what to say, except what the hell? I told you that night that I knew I could never just be with you one time after that night and the next day you blew me off like I was some whore you picked up in a bar. You hurt me like no one ever has, which is my own fault. I let you in. If I hadn't done that, you wouldn't have had the ability to hurt me. I blame myself as much as I blame you. I've been used before, and I'm sure I'll be used again, but I never thought it would be by you Elliot. You are my partner, my best friend. I deserved more from you. I don't know what you want me to say to this sudden declaration"

"I want you to say that you still mean what you said that night, that one time with me just isn't enough. That you want to be with me again, and I don't just mean sex Liv. I mean, I have genuine feelings for you, and I think if you are honest, you have them for me too. I want you to say, you want to see where they lead"

"Elliot, why now? Why not that next morning? Why fuckin now when you know I'm seeing someone and I'm actually happy. Why Elliot? Answer me dammit" Olivia was now screaming.

"I don't know Liv; I know that since that night you are all I've thought about. I didn't know what I was feeling, I thought it was just the sex and then I started to realize it was way more than that when I found myself sitting across from you at work just starring at you, wondering what you were thinking about and wanting to just hang out with you or talk on the phone with you. When I found out you were seeing David that was what really did it for me. I realized I wanted to be with you. I don't just want to make love to you, although I do want to do that on a daily basis, but I really want to be with you".

"So, you're saying you want to date me? What about your um….oh your wife Elliot….what about your wife?" she quipped.

"Kathy started divorce proceedings two weeks ago. I moved out about two months ago, but I didn't tell you. I'm sorry Liv"

"Shit, Elliot, fuck!" she said with her face turning red.

"Liv, just tell me you feel the same way and that I'm not too late and didn't screw yet another thing up in my life" he begged.

"I don't know what to say to all this Elliot. You have confused me beyond belief, and I have to say had you said these things to me that night or the next morning, you would have made me the happiest woman in the world but here we are three weeks later and I'm dating someone and I'm quite happy. So, to be perfectly honest Elliot, I think you are too late"

"That's bullshit Olivia and you know it. You have feelings for me and you fuckin know it. Now who's not being honest? That night you obviously had pretty deep feelings for me and all of a sudden three weeks later, they are gone? You're lying Olivia. You're lying to me and to yourself"

"Fuck you Elliot! You are right that night, the next day hell even the day after that I had very deep feelings for you that went way beyond what happened between us that night, but then you set me straight letting me know I was nothing more than some good sex and I got over those feelings pretty damn fast. I'm seeing someone now and I'm quite happy with him.

Elliot moved closer to Olivia who had her back to the lockers and slammed her back into them so he was flush with her. "Really, Liv? You're happy with him? You have no feelings for me anymore? Well answer me this and then I will leave you alone to live your happy life with David. Does he make you feel the way I do? Does he do this to you?" and with that statement he slammed his lips into her rough and hard fighting to find her tongue, which she gave up easily. She moaned against his lips and pulled him closer. They both fought for dominance. They pulled away, but only to catch their breath and then within seconds their lips were on each other's again. Elliot's hand found her perfect ass and he moved it closer to the button on her jeans, while Olivia's hands found Elliot's tie and figured she should rid him of that as soon as possible. As he was working on her button, she was working on the buttons on his shirt. She felt his rock hard abs and let out an extremely loud moan, that they were both sure everyone heard. As Elliot's hand made its way down her pants he whispered into her ear "Does he make you this wet just by kissing you"?

Dammit she thought to herself, why did his voice drip with sex every time he whispered in her ear. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted him and he knew it. "Say it Liv", he begged.

"El" she barely got out.

"Say it, Liv. Say he makes you feel like I do"

"I can't say it" she managed to get out.

"No one makes me feel like you do El. No one ever has".

"What do you want Liv? What do you want right now"? He asked as he slid three fingers into her wet folds, making her scream.

"I want you, El. Just you. Now. I want you inside me".

That was all Elliot needed to hear. As soon as Olivia admitted what she wanted, he pulled away, buttoned up his shirt and put his tie back on.

"Elliot, what the fuck" she said standing there with her pants half down and her hair looking like she had just been fucked without the pleasure of actually having been fucked.

"I wanted to prove to you that you were lying to me and yourself. I wanted you to admit that David doesn't do to you what I do and he was just a way to make me jealous and really means nothing to you, and from the looks of you and the way you were moaning I think I proved my point" he said with a cocky grin.

"You bastard" she yelled.

"Now, Liv…be nice…no need for name calling" at this point he was actually laughing feeling very proud of himself.

"Well, your dick is as hard as a rock Elliot. Are you going to deny you want me too" she asked.

"Of course I want you Liv. What do you think this whole conversation has been about"?

"Well, why did you pull away" she questioned.

"I wanted to prove to you that my feelings for you are the real deal and not just about sex. So as much as I wanted you just now, and it nearly killed me to pull away from you I did it. Now I truly realize what you mean to me and hopefully I just made you realize what I mean to you."

"Shit, Elliot you pick now when I'm on the verge of….um well on the verge, to teach me a lesson to prove a point.

"Yup, I did Liv" he said.

"Well, now that you've proven your point can we finish what we started" she practically begged

"Nope Liv, sorry I've got a perp waiting for me, and when we are together again, and we will be together again, it is not going to be against the lockers at the precinct or in a hot tub" he said with that famous Stabler smile.

"Fine, she said" obviously hot, bothered and very pissed off.

Olivia made her way to the door mumbling son of a bitch and bastard to herself.

"Oh Liv, I'll pick you up at 8 tonight okay?"

"Yeah, 8 is fine, whatever. Damn you Elliot" she said as she walked away.

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHA he so left her hanging….all hot and bothered….I would have kicked his ass…but he got what he wanted and in the end so did she. Thanks for reading…..keep reading Until He Didn't…good stuff coming up and holy Meloni batman I got a great story in the works that I'll be working on.**

**Review here or on twitter Qgirl25 Thanks guys!**


End file.
